thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skagen Vintergarde
Skagen Vintergarde is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Skagen without his permission. Tribute Form Name: '''Skagen Vintergarde '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''5 (Capitol or 13 could work too) '''Gender: '''Male '''Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Light Golden Brown '''Height: '''5'10 '''Appearance: Skagen has fair skin and mature features. Even if his build isn’t gigantic, he looks older than what he actually is. With a surprisingly good athletic build for a regular inhabitant of District 5, Skagen is not known for using his appearance to his advantage and even finds similar conducts rather pathetic. He owns a pair of bright-green eyes and stands at 5’10, not an impressive height, but not underwhelming either. His greatest physical asset are his legs, that are well-built and defined. Personality: '''Skagen is a very intelligent young lad. He's got a fantastic memory and skill when it comes to learning anything that is of his interest. He is most times a happy-go-lucky guy when he's with strangers, but then tends to be slightly more boastful, sarcastic, witty and suggestive when comfortable and around friends, yet without getting to a degree of being genuinely arrogant. He does believe that he's better than most people, as he suffers from Illusory Superiority, but he knows that it is rude to let other people hear about how he’s better than them, so he doesn't mention it. In fact, he is quite polite and proper, specifically towards females. He isn't afraid to be on the spotlight and has remarkable leadership skills. He is also quite competitive and will almost take any measure to prove that he’s better than the rest, without actually saying it. Skagen is good with comebacks and isn't really a person to fore-think his insults when irritated or being picked on, making him impulsive when on edge. He isn't particularly flirtatious (on purpose), but he tends to have a charisma and personality that either makes a lot of girls either befriend him or like him. He, however, tends not to trust too much on people, particularly guys, as he thinks that anyone could betray him or his trust at any given moment. Skagen used to be very loyal to his family and will be to his true friends until he is betrayed. Then, he will become slightly rancorous but never really vengeful. He can easily be manipulative and "befriend" people just to take an advantage of them, though, but only if imperative, and never for personal entertainment. He also tends to be popular among people and his easy-going and laid-back attitude makes people believe he is simply a good an innocent boy with talents, while the thoughts and actions he does may be quite different from what everyone else thinks. This sort of makes him a hypocrite, as he has a personality he “feigns” towards society, and another one, that is much more con, sly, egotistic and ambitious to himself. He, however,sees them as what people want to see of him, and what he actually is. '''Fears: *Claustrophobia (fear of enclosed spaces, and to an extent for Skagen, lack of atmospheric pressure). *Not being enough. Ironically, for a person with such talents like Skagen, in reality, he is slightly insecure. Yes, he truly believes that he is better than almost everyone, but he is afraid that someday, he simply won’t be enough and people will overshadow him. *People finding out he was a rent boy, that he's probably homosexual and not being okay with it: Again, acceptance by society is a great part of Skagen’s life and losing all his great reputation and people rejecting him by admitting his likely homosexuality genuinely terrifies him. In fact, no one knows about this. Not even himself. Note: In the backstory it isn't really clear if he's actually gay, straight or asexual. Clarifying, he thinks he is asexual, although there is still doubt on his mind that he may be gay. In full reality, he is homosexual but just hasn't found out. Strengths: *Likeable/Trustworthy *Popular among people/Has influence over others *Most time underestimated and thought of as weak and innocent Weaknesses: *Egotistical *Unpredicatble/Impulsive *Untrustful (not to be confused with untrustorthy, as that would be contradicting) Weapons: *Rapier *Dual Katar *Longsword Strategy: Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Private Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: To be determined depending on the games. Bloodbath Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Backstory Skagen was born in the Capitol to a very wealthy and numerous family, him being the youngest. His eldest brother was 16 when he was born, and his youngest, 4. The rest of 5 brothers were about two years apart from each other. In many ways, Skagen was discriminated since young. His brothers picked on him and his parents were always so busy working that they never really had time to notice him. Once, when a small crisis hit Panem, Skagen’s parent’s company broke due to unforeseen circumstances, and since their large family was tough to keep up with, they moved to a cheaper place where they could still afford their needs and even some luxuries. For the Vintergarde family, that was District 5. His father, Mokel, worked his life off in a power company as a supervisor, but Skagen’s mother, Danielle, couldn’t seem to find a job. Skagen continued being rejected by his brothers time after time. Even after growing up, none of them seemed to get married, so they just started working, but they never really had jobs for long. To his parents, he felt invisible, as there was no real communication between them. This made Skagen develop the need to be recognized, to crave for the spotlight and to be the best while at it. He came to the conclusion that if his family would not accept him for what he was, and he was really good at most things, then they didn't deserve him. At school, he tended to have great grades, normally having the highest academic performance of all his class and was even borderline popular. Opposite to his family life, his social life was quite healthy and some would dare to say admirable. Since he was 12, he started having lots and lots of girlfriends, as people found that common, but none of them seemed to be good for him, so he just broke up with each one of them, trying to go on with the next one and see if this time, they could do the trick. Needless to say, none of them did, and that was when he started to question his sexuality. He’d never looked at guys the way that he looked at girls, and when he started doing so, he noticed that there wasn’t that big of a change. Up until he was 14, he decided that he wasn’t heterosexual, but apparently he wasn’t homosexual either. When naïvely looking up for ways on “how to start liking girls,” his 18 year old brother caught him and immediately started suspecting. Skagen, however, claimed that puberty had not yet struck him, and that his hormones had not make him like girls just yet. Regardless of his claim's sketchiness, all of his parents’ smarts had been inherited by Skagen, as his brothers weren't particularly bright. Or at least that’s what he thought. One time, when Danielle fell ill, all of his brothers cooperated on getting money to help cure her, but they lost all of their savings trying to find out what she was sick of, and as if on cue, Mokel died a few days later from being an obsessive workaholic. Everything went downhill from there. Skagen, still 14, had started to get his good looks, and a modeling agency contacted him to model for a fresh and steadily rising brand for teenage clothes. After his debut photoshoot, someone walked up to him and offered a really well-paid job, but told him that he could not give any more information about it. That would soon be his boss, unbeknownst to Skagen. He, being the naïve little bastard he was, accepted the job right away, as his family, specifically his mother, needed the money. Little did he know that he’d just gotten hired as a rent boy, and that his contract revalidated until 2 years later. Skagen then had two choices: Go through the following couple of years getting paid a great amount of money but doing this menial job, or try to get away from it after signing the contracts, which would probably lead to a lawsuit, and from there, all the information about the job would leak into everyone inside the District's ears. That would basically destroy his family's reputation. He decided that that was a risk he couldn't afford to pay. For the next two years, Skagen lived hell on Earth, constantly getting beat by the men that hired him, receiving emotional scars and feeling outraged from his sexual modesty. To make matters worse, he doubted even more of his sexuality, as right before he started doing his job, he’d almost convinced himself that he was homosexual, but after two years of feeling so wrong, used, and abused among men, he wasn’t sure he liked them at all. His family never knew of any of this, and Skagen always claimed that he did underground street-fights for the money, as he got sometimes home with his body sore and, in some cases, bruised eyelids. Many would think that Danielle would and should have stopped it even if that was the case, but in fact, that was the only way that his family lived through, and they knew that Skagen could at least stand up physically for himself. His family was never genuinely grateful for his efforts, which was the thing that hurt him the most. He gave up his dignity and decency for them and he never got anything back. Not even appreciation. Hell, not even acknowledgment. When he was 16 and a half, he felt glad, as he was about to be done with the hideous job. He had a major surprise when one of the men that hired him was a blasted drunken version of his eldest brother, Drale; the one that was going to marry a rich woman the next day. Drale, but that experience was the one that scarred Skagen psychologically the most and he even considered escaping the District. Unluckily for him, though, Drale had recorded the affair, and when in need of stimulation, watched it, now sober and aware, and noticed it had been Skagen. Drale confronted Skagen and beat him up for letting him do such an abomination whilst intoxicated. What he didn’t understand was that Skagen had really had no choice. But Drale wouldn’t have it. He threatened to kill Skagen if he told anyone, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone. And in fact, he was even more scared that Drale would tell. In a sudden outburst of fury, injustice and outrage, and with pain in his stomach and tears in his eyes, Skagen strangled his eldest brother to death, and stuck a piece of stale bread down his throat to make it seem as if he'd choked. He then deleted the sex tape. In the end, it didn’t feel as bad as he would have thought, specially given the fact that Drale had basically abused Skagen both sexually and psychologically. Finally, his contract came to and end with no one finding out about it. That was until his boss threatened to tell everyone about Skagen's job if he didn’t renew the contract. Seriously tired of all these people and the crap he’d been living with for the past years, Skagen figured his way out of this was by murder, too. In reality, it had been the fact that he was so mentally scarred that the concept of “living” and “being dead” started to be divided by blurred lines, and eventually, they made little to no sense to him. After a month, the money started running short again, and none of his brothers had decent enough jobs to sustain the family and pay for their mother’s particularly expensive treatment, as she’d never really gotten cured. They continued blaming everything on Skagen, saying that he was a pussy for not fighting underground anymore, and he took several beatings from them individually. In one occasion, they ambushed him, and Skagen ha dot be taken to the hospital. Skagen was literally sick of them. Clearly, he had much higher morals, values, and talents than all of them combined. Even than his mom, as he later found out that she'd known about his job as a rent boy all along, but had decided not to say anything about it, as it paid her treatment bills. Their economical issues and his mother’s illness were now their problems, Skagen decided, not his. Particularly after he’d been helping and helping for so long and at such drastic measures without even receiving recognition. With this in mind, Skagen volunteered for the Hunger Games. He’d turn 17 in about a month, and he’d probably be dead by then. If he wasn’t, he’d never have money problems again, and he’d move back to the Capitol with a fresh identity and a fresh start in his grasp, far away from his pathetic and ungrateful family. However, he knew there’d be much older tributes. He didn’t care too much about dying either, as he knew that he’d lived the best he could have, given his circumstances, and he knew that resting in heaven was much better than living hell on Earth. Boy, was he right. Category:Males Category:DrXax Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer